Tewi Inaba
“For a fairy, it's not a problem if they can't go back, right? How about getting as lost as you want to?” General Information Tewi Inaba is the leader of the many youkai rabbits that live at and guard Eientei. She is also considered to be the leader of all the earth rabbits; it's said that there is not a single youkai rabbit unknown to her, and that all of them will only ever listen to her. Despite her childish appearance, she is very old (at least 1,300 years old). If she really was the White Rabbit of Inaba, then this would make her one of the oldest characters in the Touhou Project. Tewi is a very lighthearted and playful youkai that's known to lie at times. She even tries to scam Aya Shameimaru out of pocket change during Phantasmagoria of Flower View. Personality At first glance, Tewi is similar to the other playful, childish youkai rabbits of Eientei. With her young and energetic appearance, innocent attitude and love for mischief and fun, you wouldn't doubt that. But in reality, Tewi is a very old youkai, curiously untouched by her centuries both in appearance and demeanor. She has a vast trove of knowledge in her head and seems much more clever than she looks, being a quick problem-solver and logical thinker, but strangely still has the behavioral maturity of a fairy. It can be surprising at first, seeing as this part of her is usually kept suppressed. But she's older than all of Eientei's residents except for Eirin, so commands an authority for that. She's a bit of a nuisance to be around, mostly because of her gray morality and love of fun at the expense of others. Constantly aggravating her 'superiors' by her refusal to work and endless series of practical jokes, she's quite the handful, especially consider that many of them are dangerous and result in injury. She's a compulsive liar, and loves nothing more than simply screwing with people, earning her a reputation for being a complete troll. Nosy and arrogant, she gets into everyone's business and acts like she has the right to be there. But since she can just tell the rabbits to go on strike if Eirin or Reisen punish her, everyone has to just tough it out and deal with that. Tewi is generally relaxed and doubtlessly lazy. She tends to avoid work as much as possible, and even when doing so, tries to do as little as possible or escape and get one of the other rabbits to do it. She's not reliable and all, and will tell your secrets and steal your possessions if she likes them. The only way you can get her to do something is if she wants to do it. Bribe her and she'll probably just take your money and still ignore you - she's not easily persuaded like that, and hell yeah, free money. Curiously enough, she can sometimes seem rather motherly towards her youkai rabbits. This even applies to Reisen if the situation is appropriate enough. She's also caring towards her loved ones (most of the time) and is able to be perfectly serious and mature if grave matters are at hand. Tewi is also a shady/suspicious character as seen through Inaba of the Moon and Inaba of the Earth, such as her "violent mode", which was seen in chapter 22, carrying a machine gun and wearing sunglasses and a mask. In Oriental Sacred Place chapter 12, she was again seen with sunglasses, but also holding a cigarette. Abilities Tewi is technically a sentient luck charm able to grant luck to other beings in various ways. This includes pretty much everything her target does, with almost no limitations. Story After taking good care of her health and living for a long time, Tewi Inaba became a youkai rabbit. She had become known as the Rabbit of Good Fortune amongst humans, for the good luck she brought them. She is more than 3,000 years old (inferred from a statement she made in Chapter 18 of Silent Sinner in Blue where she said she knew Lord Daikoku personally and was confident that he made better medicine than even that which Eirin Yagokoro was preparing). It's possible that she's the White Hare of Inaba, itself. She has existed since the Bamboo Forest of the Lost was known as "The Tall Grass Cluster" and is said to be the only being that knows it completely. However, it appears she never found out that Lord Daikoku, whom she reveres so much, was taken captive. Tewi had lived in the Bamboo Forest before Eientei was built. Despite Kaguya Houraisan's power over eternity concealing it, in Cage in Lunatic Runagate Tewi said that she knew that it was always there. She finally made herself known to Eirin Yagokoro after a few hundred years. By then, Tewi had already achieved enlightenment. She was master of the Bamboo Forest and the rabbits that lived there. Tewi abides by that deal to this day, when she isn't playing pranks on Reisen Udongein Inaba or scamming Gensokyo's general populace, at least. Relationships Reisen Udongein Inaba Reisen is Tewi's fellow youkai rabbit serving under Eirin, like Tewi. Unlike the earth rabbits, Reisen acts as Tewi's superior, ordering Tewi around and being in charge of looking after her. It is, however, completely up to Tewi herself whether she listens to Reisen or not. Around Eientei, Reisen also tends to be the unfortunate primary recipient of Tewi's pranks. Eirin Yagokoro Tewi made a deal with Eirin to defend Eientei in exchange for Eirin imparting her knowledge to the rabbits. Thus Eirin is an ally, employer, and teacher to Tewi, and Tewi appropriately addresses her as Master. Eirin realizes Tewi's importance to Eientei due to her control over the rabbits, and despite Tewi's pranks, knows that Tewi is there whenever they really need her, should the circumstance arise. Kaguya Houraisan Tewi is an ally of Kaguya, and she protects Eientei from intruders. She does this by making people get lost, or pranking them so they leave. Category:Midbosses Category:Neutral